


Stolen My Heart (And Kisses)

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: it's the blurry vision and the winter wind that makes this all so perfect





	Stolen My Heart (And Kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://twitter.com/promptcentral/status/603065110962176001) prompt on promptcentral's Twitter and thought it was really cute so here it is.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun whined, his feet dragging on the rocks as Chanyeol covered his eyes, guiding him as they walked to who-knows-where. "Are we almost there? You're leaving smudges on my glasses!"

"We're close. I assure you, smudges won't kill you." He laughs, Baekhyun feeling it against his back. Baekhyun pouts, the sound of rushing water meets Baekhyun's ears and he's pretty sure Chanyeol's about to kill him off, dumping his body in the river.

"You're here to murder me, aren't you?" Baekhyun asks. "Is it because I didn't let you copy my calculus homework?"

"No. But we're here!" Chanyeol exclaims, nearly tripping in rock and almost crushing Baekhyun. "Finally!" Baekhyun is quick to grab Chanyeol's hands and pry them off his face.

"You brought me to a waterfall?" The wind picks up and he shivers just a bit. Baekhyun looks back at Chanyeol and the younger shrugs, "I thought you might want to see one plus it's a perfect place." Baekhyun looks back at the waterfall and sighs. It is perfect and yes, he's always wanted to see one. "Perfect place for what?" He whispers, his hand reaching out a bit to feel the mist.

Chanyeol laughs nervously and walks up to Baekhyun. Baekhyun looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. "What ar- Hey! Those are my glasses, Park!" Baekhyun tries to grab at them. Chanyeol laughs again, pocketing the glasses and taking Baekhyun's face in his hands.

"You're cheeks are red from the wind." Chanyeol states.

"You didn't have to take off my glasses for that." Baekhyun replies.

"Yeah I did." Chanyeol counters and before Baekhyun could respond he's leaning down, his lips brushing against Baekhyun's and Baekhyun thinks he just might die. "Is this ok?" Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun shuts his eyes, breath coming out heavy and his finger clinging onto Chanyeol's jacket tightly. "Yes." He whispers and his lips are pressed against Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath in between kisses and his lips warming up against Chanyeol's lips. Eyebrows furrowing in concentration, trying not to fuck this up because he really likes Chanyeol. Chanyeol's lips are as soft as they look and his mouth is firm against his own. There's not any fireworks but it's something special. Something entirely different and special than just plain fireworks. "Chanyeol." Baekhyun whines, his eyes opening and all he can make out is the other's ears.

"Yes?"

"Am I bad kisser?"

Chanyeol laughs, taking out Baekhyun's glasses and setting them back on his face. "No. You were perfect."

"You're being so gross."

"I'm gross but I stole your first kiss."

Baekhyun blushes, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Let's just go." He finally lets out, stomping his feet down the trail. Chanyeol laughs and runs to catch up, hand slipping into Baekhyun's easily and the older relaxes.

Maybe Baekhyun wouldn't mind getting his glasses taken away from him from time to time if it involves kissing a certain somebody.  



End file.
